Two Halves of a Whole
by Flying Pencil
Summary: Can two broken hearts come together to fall in love again? Or will it uncover past scars that they never wanted to look back on? -STRAY REWRITE- LAVEN. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Halves of a Whole**

Chapter One- Introductions

* * *

_Pieces scattered all around,_

_I found a love in the lost and found._

_Shattered life with no control,_

_But two broken hearts will make one whole._

Lavi sighed heavily as he placed his head in his hands in sheer disappointment. Four lines. That was it. He had no muse to call on anymore. His life used to be better than this; he could write sentence after sentence of story plot and then, if he ended up hitting writer's block, he'd open a notebook and scribble a long anthology of poetic genius. And now? Now, the redhead couldn't even find the nerve to put a pencil to paper.

This couldn't go on. Not like this. Lavi hated his job- no, his two jobs- but he couldn't quit. He didn't have anything but the clothes on his back and this old apartment room. He had little money to spend on things beyond the necessities. Even though it was enough to live by, Lavi constantly found himself wishing for a little more. Of course, the scarce dollars that he had… well, they had to be made somehow, and if he couldn't make it in his writing, then he would still have to go to work day in and day out until the day he finally could.

The dull drone of the generator woke him from his deadened state of mind. That was, what, the fifth time since he had gotten home? His neighbors would be turning on their TV right about now to watch something stupid. Loud, artificial laughter from some re-run of a late night show leaked through the thin walls, as though cued in by Lavi's thoughts.

Yeah. It was time for a change.

* * *

_The smile of a saddened clown_

_Is red paint on a solemn frown._

_And though he may turn to grin at you,_

_There is no love that he holds true._

Allen had finally made up his mind. Life was like a bar of chocolate. More specifically, a bar of baking chocolate. When you first get some, you are immediately overcome with that silly, childish urge to take a bite. So you do. Now, for those of you who don't know, baking chocolate is some pretty disgusting shit. It's nasty and dry, completely unlike regular milk chocolate. Yeah. Life is like that. Bitter, gross, and not at all what you were expecting when you unwrapped it.

He picked up his suitcase again. It was time to get back to traveling- to keep walking, just as he had been for the past few years. It was his job to keep walking and never look back. It was his job to make others smile, even if he had lost the will to years ago. It was his job to always remember.

Alone. He was so alone.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! The first chapter of Stray's rewrite is up! Sorry for randomly throwing in poetry, but they were both kind of my inspiration for this story. Many thanks to my two lovely editors BrokenLocket and Kaida Amaya. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate the help! Hopefully I can get another chapter going or another story started soon! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you liked reading it. The story will probably be from alternating point of views and it'll be pretty different from Stray. Actually, I guess it's not completely a rewrite. :\

Well either way; thanks for reading! Reviews are loved~


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Halves of a Whole**

Chapter Two- The Calm Before a Storm

* * *

The chilly October wind blew gently through the public park as Lavi strode brusquely down the old cobblestone path that divided the lawns. Pulling his coat a little tighter around his shoulders, he let his eye wander across the tediously familiar surroundings. Every tree was in place, the overly romantic old couple from down the street was sitting on the bench feeding pigeons, and that one blonde with the nice ass jogged by, her ponytail bobbing up and down as she ran. He took this route home every day. It was always exactly like this. Always.

Suddenly, he felt his phone jump about energetically in his jacket pocket, avidly notifying him that he had a new text. Had he checked his texts at all today? He flipped open his phone.

**[2 NEW MESSAGES]**

**[Received- 09:26 am**

**From- Yu-Chan:**

Return my underpants, you dick. I will kill you.**]**

Lavi laughed, partially because he had stolen all of Kanda's underpants the week before and his friend had only just noticed. What had he been doing before then? Of course, he would still have to return the underwear because his frightening Japanese friend both knew where he lived and would follow through on his threat. Where had he left those boxers again?

Shrugging, he opened his next text.

**[Received- 13:00 pm**

**From- Lenalee**

Sorry for what I said last week. I miss you lots. I love you :)**]**

Lenalee had been his on and off girlfriend since tenth grade, though they had been friends since they were really really little, like diapers and dinosaur toys little. They fought a lot and their relationship had too many problems to count on his hands. Not that she was a mega bitch who was never grateful or anything; she was a really sweet and caring person most of the time. The problem was that Lenalee had become deeply depressed ever since her parents died. She was very emotionally unstable and was highly prone to sudden and uncontrollable mood swings. Komui, her older brother, worked a lot in order to pay her student loans and had entrusted her care to Lavi. Though he loved Lenalee like a brother would, he would never feel like the anchor to the real world that she seemed to think he was. The only reason he dated her was because her unreliable reactions made life a little bit interesting sometimes, like something was actually happening. It was a terrible reason to use someone.

But he couldn't just leave her.

**[Sent- 20:38 pm**

**To- Lenalee**

It's fine. I love you too.**]**

Frowning, Lavi snapped his phone shut. He hated saying that. After years of saying that over and over, those words were hollow and meaningless to him. And even -

A stream of icy water unexpectedly sprayed Lavi in the back of the head. He turned to see a small crowd clustered around a clown and laughing heartily. He cheeks turned red as the clown, dressed head to toe in a white fat suit, waved and spritzed him again with one of those prank flowers that you can find in a classic joke store. Spluttering, he flipped the clown off, causing the crowd to guffaw louder. The clown just brushed it off and raised his own middle finger to Lavi, who did a double take.

Weren't clowns supposed to be happy and nice all the time? Of course, there was always that other stereotype of psycho killer clowns toting chainsaws and eating babies and crazy stuff like that.

Grumbling, Lavi turned away and pulled his collar up, annoyed by their snickers and snorts. At the same time, it was slightly relieving. Red irritation briefly burned through the grey clouds of drab and dreary that had been hovering over his world for so long. The redhead glanced over his shoulder at the clown, who had started juggling with knives.

Another cold breeze blew across the square and the sky darkened a little bit. Lavi decided that he needed to get home soon. A storm was coming.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N: **Lol. I told some people that I was going to have this posted 2 weeks ago... _ There are no excuses for my bad behaviour. *bows head*

Anyways, I'm thinking I'll work on an alternating POV story, so that everything balances out and maybe we can see what's going on at all times, neh?

Now that I'm done, I get to go back and finish my homework. Wheeee~ X| Apologetically, I probably won't get around to another chapter until my final exams are over. Then it'll be summer. SUMMMER, I SAY! *starts digging grave*

Oh yeah. I forgot to say this last time: I don't own -Man. If I owned it, do you think I would be writing fanfiction? EVERYTHING WOULD BE GRAPHIC SEX ANYWAYS.

Thanks for reading! Hugs for reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Halves of a Whole**

Chapter 3 – Rain, Rain

* * *

Allen liked the rain. Rain was nostalgia. Rain was painless. He wasn't trying to be poetic or inspire anyone to dance out in the rain without any clothes on (and he wouldn't suggest it either. You'd get a cold.); he just saw it that way. It felt good on his skin.

He stood, arms outstretched with open palms, beneath the monotonous downpour in the middle of a public park. What city was this again?

What did it matter? As the water ran down his skin, everything washed away: the dirt that caked his skin, the stench that lingered on his clothes, the faces he had worn that clung to his identity, and all trace of any place that he had ever been. Gone.

Because it was raining, nobody was around to question him or his bizarre appearance. As a clown, nobody cared about how he really looked beneath layers of face paint and cloth. All they wanted to see was someone making a fool of himself. But underneath all of that, people were frightened of Allen and his unique appearance. Who could find anything normal about an albino with mismatched eyes and a the pale trail of scarred skin that never quite healed.

Without Mana, there was nobody.

Nobody understood the cold suffocation of loneliness, or the bittersweet aftertaste of loss. Or rather, nobody understood without paying a price.

Raising his face to the sky, Allen felt a wave of calm wash over him as he caught some rainwater in his mouth. Clean and cool, the water fell easily between his parted lips.

Allen opened his eyes and focused forward again. He almost jumped back in shock.

Where did he come from?

The ill-tempered redhead that Allen had playfully sprayed yesterday stood less than three feet in front of him, his face shadowed by a large black umbrella. Allen felt the piercing gaze of the man's single, green eye, whose partner mysteriously vanished beneath a small patch of black cloth.

His stare was intent, intelligent, and obviously bored, as though he were continuously and automatically archiving everything that he set his eyes on, but couldn't care less.

Allen stared back for a long moment, the silence in the air only split but the incessant drizzle of the rain on the man's umbrella. Most people that set their eyes on his face would stare at his scar for a brief moment and then avert their eyes quickly, but this redhead gazed with unblinking seriousness, unfazed by Allen.

"Aren't you cold?" The stranger said slowly after a moment.

"Aren't you?" Allen retorted, unblinking.

The stranger shrugged and shifted his umbrella from one shoulder to another. "I've got an umbrella. And you're shivering."

Looking down, Allen decided that wearing a t-shirt may not have been as brilliant of an idea as he had originally thought. His hands quaked and his arms were covered with goose bumps. Whatever. "I'm okay."

Much to Allen's annoyance, the redhead shook his head. "You've got a cold," the stranger said as he raised an eyebrow skeptically, looking the shivering teen over.

"I'm fine!" Allen glared at him. "Just go away!" He took a step forward and then stumbled. His blood all seemed to rush up into his brain as the ground fell away beneath his feet.

_"Hey-!"_

Perhaps now would be a good time to take a nap.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to squeeze out one more chapter before I go off to die.

Finals start next week and I have three tests this week… Blech.

Thank Hoshino Katsura (and not me) for her (not my) lovely characters (and also for putting out a new chapter last week! Yay! *sobs because of feels*).

Lots of love to my editors and much love to you guys too!

Reviews would be really nice

~Pencil


End file.
